robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Typhoon 2
Typhoon 2 was the heavyweight entry from multiple middleweight and lightweight champions Team Typhoon. Featuring the same design and weapon as its middleweight counterpart, Typhoon 2 was a powerful full-body spinner, which won Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars in its first - and only - main series appearance. Typhoon 2 was created by cadets from the Air Training Corps, and was intended as a project designed to get young people interested in engineering. Design Typhoon 2 was essentially a scaled-up version of Team Typhoon's middleweight and lightweight competitors. It was a four-wheeled robot with a circular base and a conical body, painted red, white and blue to resemble the Royal Air Force roundel. The cone also rotated on a central main shaft and acted as the robot's full-body spinner, with a heavy steel rim and four large cutting blades which could cause significant damage to other competitors and the arena wall when spun up to full gyroscopic speeds. This appearance resulted in Team Typhoon describing Typhoon 2 as a 'UFV' (Unmanned Fighting Vehicle). Typhoon 2 also featured a petrol engine for its drivetrain and weapon, with the weapon driven by a starter freewheel attached to the main shaft, although it used electric motors for its appearance in the Extreme 2 Annihilator, and was 8kg lighter there. It also featured two independent drive systems based on the principles found in most modern aircraft, which allowed all four of its wheels to remain functioning even if one of the systems was disabled or if the machine lost drive to one side. However, Typhoon 2 was unstable when spinning at low speeds, could topple over easily and had no self-righting mechanism. During Extreme 2, Team Typhoon jokingly mentioned that Typhoon 2's controller featured a 'self-destruct' button where, should the robot become immobilised, it would be used "to stop their technology falling into enemy hands". Its true purpose is not clear. Qualification Despite later becoming a Robot Wars champion, Typhoon 2 never won a qualifier battle. It fought in two qualifiers for Series 6 - in its first, it and Prime Evil lost to Fluffy. In its second, it fought Kat3, Woden and Granny's Revenge 2. There, Typhoon 2 caused major damage to Kat3's polycarbonate armour, but its spinner was fouling on the chassis bumper ring, and eventually it was flipped by Woden. Kat3 won the battle, while Team Typhoon later discovered that the ring had only been polished in one spot. In its Series 7 qualifier, Typhoon 2 fought Araknia, Ewe 2 and Big Nipper. The robot was fitted with "funky DIY" omni-wheels for the battle, though these did not work as well in practice as Team Typhoon had hoped. The battle was won by Ewe 2, but all four robots, including Typhoon 2 were awarded places in the Seventh Wars regardless. Robot History Extreme 2 Typhoon 2 made its debut in the second series of Robot Wars Extreme, competing exclusively in the Annihilator. There, it fought Kan-Opener, Thermidor 2, Revenge of Trouble & Strife, Major Tom and Raging Reality. In the first round, Typhoon 2 avoided the initial action as it got its weapon up to speed, before dodging an attack from Revenge of Trouble & Strife and slamming into Kan-Opener. One of Kan-Opener’s jaws caught Typhoon 2’s cone, stopping it completely and leaving a massive gash in Typhoon 2 as it dragged and pulled itself free. With Typhoon 2 unable to spin its weapon up again, Raging Reality capitalised on this by getting under and flipping it over, leaving it stranded on its side and unable to self-right. Typhoon 2 was counted out by Refbot, and the first to be eliminated from the Annhilator. Series 7 Fighting in the main competition for the first time, Typhoon 2 appeared in Heat O of Series 7, and faced Colossus, the fourth seed Bigger Brother and newcomer U.R.O. in its first-round battle. It briefly drove up to Bigger Brother before retreating to a CPZ in the opening seconds, as Bigger Brother attacked Colossus and U.R.O., and largely stayed out of the action, seemingly unable to get its spinner working at all. Typhoon 2 and Bigger Brother proceeded to attack U.R.O., with the two robots helping to push, lift and pin U.R.O. against the walls and angle grinder. It then drove into an empty CPZ as Bigger Brother gave chase, before eventually being flipped over. However, Colossus was counted out seconds later, despite Bigger Brother attempting to re-right it, and Typhoon 2 went through as U.R.O. was also eliminated later on, its weapon finally spinning as it lay on its side. In the second round, Typhoon 2 fought Dutch competitor Hammerhead 2. It dodged Hammerhead 2’s initial charge as it got its weapon spinning, before deflecting Hammerhead 2’s front and luring it into Matilda’s CPZ. Typhoon 2 glanced off one of Hammerhead 2’s side hammers before slamming into its front, sending Hammerhead 2 spinning across the arena. Another hit caused one of Hammerhead 2’s wheels to lock up, immobilising it on one side, before Typhoon 2 slammed into its tail, causing both robots to momentarily lift off the floor. Hammerhead 2 tried to flip Typhoon 2 over with the tail, but missed, before Typhoon 2 ripped into its front and side panels. Another couple of hits tore more chunks of Hammerhead 2’s armour off – its front panel coming clean off - and sent it spinning, with Hammerhead 2 being left completely immobilised after this onslaught. Typhoon 2 backed away as Hammerhead 2 was counted out, flipped, had pieces of railway track dropped on it, and pitted, progressing to the Heat Final. Gary Cairns later considered this battle to be the team's favourite from Series 7 in an interview held after the Grand Final. In the Heat Final, Typhoon 2 faced seasoned Robot Wars veteran Iron-Awe 2.1. Again, it drove around Refbot and away from Iron-Awe 2.1 in order to spin up its weapon to maximum speed. After some hesitation, Typhoon 2 slammed into Iron-Awe 2.1 twice, sending it spinning across the arena both times. It retreated and manoeuvred around Iron-Awe 2.1 as its spinner built up speed again, before sending Iron-Awe 2.1 violently spinning and buckling its flipper on its next hit. Another succession of hits buckled Iron-Awe 2.1’s front further and nearly lifted it over, with Typhoon 2 also knocking the pit release button off the wall before slamming side-on into Iron-Awe 2.1 again. Typhoon 2’s spinner briefly slowed as it clashed with Iron-Awe 2.1 once more, before driving away and nearly sending Iron-Awe 2.1 spinning into the pit after another hit. With Iron-Awe 2.1 lingering near the edge of the pit, Typhoon 2 slammed into it once again, the impact immobilising Iron-Awe 2.1 as it was sent spinning towards Shunt’s CPZ. Typhoon 2 emerged victorious as Iron-Awe 2.1 was attacked by Shunt, counted out and had a cooker dropped on it, which Typhoon 2 destroyed just after 'cease' was called. Following this destructive and dominant performance, Typhoon 2 advanced to the Semi-Finals. In the second Semi-Final, Typhoon 2’s first-round battle saw it face the fourteenth seed Thermidor 2, the second time that both robots had faced each other. As before, it dodged Thermidor 2’s initial charge and lured it across the arena before sending Thermidor 2 spinning away with its blades. This impact immobilised Thermidor 2 instantly, and Typhoon 2 buffeted it into an empty CPZ with a few hits before backing away and allowing Shunt and Sir Killalot to attack Thermidor 2. Typhoon 2 stayed clear as Thermidor 2 was counted out, picked up by Sir Killalot and held over the Flame Pit. Thermidor 2 was then thrown by the Floor Flipper and had a washing machine dropped on it, as the Edinburgh Air Cadets progressed to the second round. There, Typhoon 2 fought Atomic. Once again, it attempted to drive away from Atomic to get its weapon spinning, but was scooped up by Atomic and almost thrown onto its side straight away. Attempting to escape the CPZ, Typhoon 2 drove itself into an angle grinder, allowing Atomic to knock it over against the wall as it attempted a second flip. In doing so, Atomic flipped itself over, and with its flipper malfunctioning, Typhoon 2 gingerly approached Atomic, getting its spinner up to maximum speed as it prepared for an attack. Sparks flew as Typhoon 2 slammed into Atomic, sending it spinning into the wall and forcing its flipper down. Another hit buckled Atomic’s flipper and tore into its side, with Typhoon 2 leaving it beached in the CPZ before sending more sparks flying as it struck its side once again. Atomic was counted out before being speared, carried to the Floor Flipper and pitted by Sir Killalot, while Typhoon 2 advanced to the Grand Final. In the Grand Final, Typhoon 2 was drawn against the eleventh seed X-Terminator in its eliminator. In the opening moments, it constantly drove away from X-Terminator’s flywheel as the latter approached, preventing X-Terminator from being able to hit its spinning cone before it got up to speed. Typhoon 2 continued luring X-Terminator around the arena until it hit head-on into its flywheel, sending sparks flying as X-Terminator spun around. Another hit from Typhoon 2 sent small pieces flying from X-Terminator and disabled its flywheel, with X-Terminator hitting the pit release button. Typhoon 2 slammed head-on into X-Terminator a few more times, sending more sparks flying and momentarily lifting it in doing so. Sustained attacks from Typhoon 2 buckled X-Terminator’s front scoop and tore into its right-hand side, before Typhoon 2 drove itself into the wall, tearing a large section out of it, and ripped part of X-Terminator’s scoop off. ‘Cease’ was called, and the battle was stopped for safety reasons while repairs to the arena were carried out. While being interviewed by Jayne Middlemiss, Mat Irvine considered Typhoon 2 as being ‘potentially the most dangerous’ competitor the judges had ever seen up to this point. Once the arena was repaired, the battle was restarted, with Typhoon 2 immobilsing X-Terminator not long afterwards with a side-on slam. X-Terminator was counted out and pitted by Dead Metal, allowing Typhoon 2 to progress to the Grand Final. There, it fought the reigning New Blood champion, and sixteenth seed, Storm 2, in what turned out to be a tense and controversial title decider. As before, it dodged Storm 2’s initial charge before deflecting off its front wedge, and drove across the arena as Storm 2 gave chase. A second hit deflected Storm 2 away from Typhoon 2, before Typhoon 2 steered precariously close to the wall and hit Storm 2 again a couple of times. In doing so, Typhoon 2 hit the wall, stopping its spinner and allowing Storm 2 to get underneath and lift Typhoon 2 over the flame jet, but not completely over. Typhoon 2 slipped off of Storm 2’s lifter as it was steered towards an angle grinder, and drove away, only to drive itself into Matilda’s CPZ and allow Storm 2 to lift it against the wall a second time. Again, Typhoon 2 escaped, getting its weapon up to speed before hitting the wall, damaging it for a second battle in a row. This brought the battle to an abrupt halt as more repairs were required, with the judges stating that Storm 2 was on top upon being interviewed by Jayne Middlemiss. When the battle restarted, Typhoon 2 spun its weapon up to full speed before ‘activate’ was called, but was immediately deflected and launched into the air by repeated slams from Storm 2. One slam stopped Typhoon 2’s spinner as Storm 2 pushed it into Matilda and lifted it a third time, before pushing it across the arena towards an empty CPZ. One of Typhoon 2’s blades caught the edge of the pit square, causing it to roll on its side into the pit release button before it escaped and deflected off of Storm 2’s wedge. Sparks flew as Storm 2 nearly pitted Typhoon 2, before Typhoon 2 slammed into Storm 2’s front a few more times. Storm 2 responded by pushing Typhoon 2 into the CPZs and angle grinder, with Typhoon 2 losing a drive belt and Storm 2 having one of its wedge panels falling off as the battle drew to a close. The drive belt itself had previously been dislodged in the battle with X-Terminator, and had no effect on Typhoon 2’s mobility as both robots spun and drove around in jubilation after ‘cease’ was called. Since both robots were still mobile, the Grand Final went to a judges’ decision, which despite Storm 2 being consistently more aggressive and controlled, went in favour of Typhoon 2 as it scored higher on style and damage. Admist controversy surrounding the decision, Typhoon 2 was therefore declared the Grand Champion of the Seventh Wars. As the newly-crowned UK champion, Typhoon 2 was one of five robots to automatically qualify for The Third World Championship, and was due to fight Tough as Nails from the Netherlands and Rawbot from Sweden in its first round battle. However, it was forced to withdraw after Team Typhoon only had one set of batteries remaining between it and their middleweight, Typhoon, and elected to defend their Middleweight Championship title with the latter. Typhoon 2’s withdrawal was stated in the TV broadcast to be the result of ‘technical problems’, and Jonathan Pearce was particularly surprised by its absence. Due to its withdrawal from the Third World Championship, the Series 7 Grand Final marked Typhoon 2's last appearance in Robot Wars, although it continued to fight in international live events for some time after the original series was cancelled. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 1 Series Record Typhoon_being_fixed.jpg|Typhoon 2 on display, with its shell next to it. team-with-typhoon.jpg|The team in the pits with Typhoon 2 typhoon-team-with-trophy.jpg|The team winning Series 7 Although Team Typhoon did not enter the 2016 series, driver Gary Cairns participated with his own team, PP3D Robotics and their robot, PP3D. Outside Robot Wars Typhoon 2 also competed at international-level combat events for a while, particularly in the Heavyweight Division of the American combat tournament RoboGames in 2005. Although it lost its first round battle to SJ (the renamed ex-''BattleBots'' competitor SlamJob), it progressed through the losers' bracket, getting revenge on SJ in the process, before facing defending champion Megabyte in the Bracket Final. Although Typhoon 2 won, it sustained severe damage which was not repairable in time for the Grand Final where it was due to fight Sewer Snake. As a result, it withdrew and won the silver medal overall. Typhoon 2 was retired from robot combat altogether shortly after its RoboGames appearance. As of 2012, it was being rebuilt to repair the damage sustained at RoboGames. Typhoon 2 also made two appearances at the Dundee Science Centre in 2013 and 2014. Trivia *In every fight aside from its Grand Final eliminator, Typhoon 2 faced at least one robot with either a flipping or lifting weapon. *Throughout Series 7, Team Typhoon regularly made jokes about parts of the robot, such as their tactics and how the machine worked as being "military secrets". *After Gary Cairns confirmed that Team Typhoon would not be competing in the [[Robot Wars (2016 series)|2016 series of Robot Wars]], Typhoon 2 became the only UK Robot Wars champion to not attempt to defend its title in the following series. Cairns would enter the 2016 series with his own robot, PP3D, although it has no other connection to Team Typhoon. *Typhoon 2 is one of two Semi-Finalists from Series 7 that lost its original qualifier battle and had to rely on a discretionary place from the producers. The other was Tough as Nails. *Typhoon 2 and Razer are the only UK champions (and indeed, only domestic champions of any kind) to lose their first televised battles. External links *Team Typhoon website *Typhoon 2 vs Towering Inferno at the 2005 RoboGames Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Grand Champions Category:UK Grand Finalists Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:World Championship competitors Category:Robots from Scotland Category:Robots that debuted in Extreme 2 Category:UK Representatives Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win Category:Robots that represented military or emergency services Category:Robots to defeat a seed Category:Robots named after weather Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots to damage the Arena Category:Robots that bore the Scottish flag